disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Mana Parasite
Mana Parasite CR 2 XP 600 N Tiny Magical Beast (Monster) Init +6; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +2 ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural) hp 48 (5d10+20); Regeneration 5 Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +1 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 20 ft., swim 40 ft. Melee bite +5 (1d3-2+1d6 mana) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 2-1/2 ft. ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 6, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 14 Base Atk +5; CMB +1; CMD 13 (17 vs. trip) Feats Alertness, Improved Initiative, Toughness Skills Perception +2, Survival +5 Languages Common SQ Magical Beast Traits, Amphibious, Freedom of Movement ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Regeneration ''' A Mana Parasite can only be killed by force damage, disintegration damage, or by letting it die of starvation from mana deprivation. '''Mana Resistant (Su) A Mana parasite is immune to all of the bad effects of mana and swims freely through mana pools as if they were water. Mana Amphibious (Ex) ' A Mana Parasite has the aquatic subtype, but doesn't live in the water, rather in mana pools, but they can survive indefinitely on land. '''Freedom of Movement (Su) ' A Mana Parasite has continuous 'Freedom of Movement', as the spell. '''Mana Drain (Ex) A Mana Parasite consumes 1d6 mana from an enemy it strikes in combat. This is doubled on a critical hit. Internal Mana Gorge (Ex) A Mana Parasite is immune to bludgeoning damage and heals from acid and fire damage. As such it generally cannot be harmed by the inside of a creature's stomach, which is it's favorite place to dwell. A Mana parasite that makes it's way into a creature's mouth will quickly slide into the creature's gut. There it will begin to glut on mana inside of the creature dealing 1d10 mana damage to them every hour. The table below shows how many mana parasites can exist inside of a creature of a particular size. If you possess a strange physiology or abilities that force you to consume more food than the average creature to survive. Multiply the number listed by the number of times more than an average creature you must eat to determine how many can fit inside of you. A Mana Parasite can consume up to 100 mana from a creature per hit dice of the Mana parasite (Usually 500) if given enough time. A Mana Parasite with the Demon of Sin feat for gluttony can consume 2 times this amount (1,000 mana) and are treated as if it were 2 mana parasites when it's drinking. And a Mana Parasite with the Paragon of Sin feat for gluttony can consume two times that amount (2,000 mana) and is considered 4 mana parasites. If this would be more than the host creature can take, it is immobilized and begins taking 1 con drain per hour. The Mana parasite takes a -10 to it's move speed when it has consumed 1/4 of it's maximum amount of mana, and another -10 for every 1/4 after it drinks, becoming completely immobilized when full. Creatures with a mana parasite inside of them are permanently fatigued. Once it has consumed 2/4 of it's fill the creature will feel as if it were carrying a medium load, and at full a heavy load. When the parasite has eaten 1/2 of it's fill, creatures it inhabits are exhasted until it's shrunk back down. If you are a caster and gain spells daily it remains inside of you and eats your spells again the following day. When a Mana Parasite is consuming a creature's magic powers, they lose access to 1 spell and technique slot every 5 minutes. This spell slot is treated as 1 mana when determining how much it can consume. Mana Parasites can only be removed through an Anthelmintic known as Abamectin. This drug makes the mana parasite nauseous and causes it to disengorge some of it's mana if it's too full, and escape from it's host. If it does so you gain back 1/2 of the mana it took and you become nauseated and vomit it up for 1d3 rounds. A mana parasite can overeat due to it's greedy nature. If it remains eating even after it's full, it must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 level of creature it's feeding from or it will pop like a balloon full of mana, releasing the mana back into the creature. The creature gains it's mana back, but becomes nauseated from the magic flooding their system. If a Mana Parasite drinks from Manathree, it becomes immediately full. Mana Kiss (Su) Mana Parasites are quite affectionate creatures and behave similarly to cats when not gorging on mana. If a creature is kind to a mana parasite, it may give the creature a mana kiss and disengorge the contents of it's stomach into the creature's mouth. This grants the creature an amount of mana up to, equal to the amount of mana the parasite had drank, though usually they don't give it all up. They often do this when they have eaten too much and are immobilized. ------------------------------ EVILITIES ------------------------------ Mana Maniac: Gain an additional amount of mana equal to twice the enemy's CR at the end of a battle. Dead or Alive: every attack deals critical damage, but you always take critical damage. Absorb Magic: Whenever you are effected by a spell, you gain a bonus to your saving throws vs. Spells equal to the spell level (Minimum +1). This lasts 1 round for an instantaneous spell, or for the spell's duration if the spell has a duration. This does not stack with it's self, it only refreshes the duration or uses the higher bonus. ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Mana Swamp, Mana Wastes, Near Mana Pools Organization: Solitary Treasure: none Mana Parasites are strange little creatures that exist to feed on magical energy. They mostly live in areas with a managland hidden somewhere in them, but also gather around settlements and cities where spellcasters frequent. Mana parasites are greedy little vermin who consume magic in a manner similar to a mosquito, as it allows them to make a nest for their eggs. Mana Parasites can be known to be overly greedy and gluttonous, and are sometimes the cause of their own demise as they will often gorge themselves on a creature's magic until their tiny bodies burst. A wizard can have a Mana Parasite as a familiar if they have the Improved familiar feat. If they do, they gain +3 mana at the end of every battle.